Gaining Control
by RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Losing Control! Basically it is Seven's turn to lose control of things. BDSM warning. MA rating.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Same as always, I don't own Star Trek Voyager.

This is the sequel to Losing Control that started out as an idea for an epilogue I had never planned to write...certainly never planned it to turn out to be longer than the first one! lol

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Please, Seven, please let me touch you."

This was the tenth time they had sex and the former drone found she never tired of hearing the captain beg. This was one thing she would not give into however.

"No," Seven said, going to sit on the couch. Kathryn was naked on the floor, still reeling from an intense orgasm. Seven still wore her biosuit.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked, groaning slightly as she got up. "You don't have to wear it all the time do you?"

"It is no longer medically necessary for me to wear it, no," Seven said, picking up the dermal regenerator from the table. "Turn around."

"Then why won't you let me see you, touch you?" Kathryn asked, turning around obediently. Seven didn't answer as she healed the light bruises and scratches she'd left on Kathryn's back. No dark purple bruises like she'd inflicted on accident. Nothing dangerous.

"Front," she said and Kathryn turned to let Seven heal the hickeys on her breasts and neck.

"You can't keep making me cum and not getting anything out of it," she said as Seven ran the dermal regenerator over her skin.

"I get plenty out of it, Kathryn. Do you wish me to leave one of these?" Seven inquired, touching her neck lightly.

"Yes please."

Seven knew Kathryn liked having a mark on her that was hidden by her command uniform. Something she could look at in the mirror in the bathroom or when she was alone in her Ready Room. She healed all of the hickeys except the one that would be positioned directly beneath the four pips of her captain's uniform.

"Why are you scared to have me touch you, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"I am Borg. I am not afraid," she replied, running her finger lightly over the mark on her neck.

"Why can't I touch you then? Please?" Kathryn asked softly, looking up at the former drone with a look Seven found hard to say no to. She knew such a look was called puppy dog eyes. Seven had never seen a subunit of the canine species before but she found the look on Kathryn's face cute. Still, she could not give in.

"No, Kathryn. Do you wish to cuddle?" Seven asked and Kathryn nodded. The extended physical contact helped the endorphins in Kathryn's brain level out after a rough sexual encounter.

They went to Kathryn's bed and lay down together. They lay facing one another and Kathryn nuzzled into Seven's shoulder as the drone put her chin on top of her auburn head. But when Kathryn began to fondle her breasts through her biosuit, Seven pulled away with a sigh.

With her Borg hand she rolled Kathryn to her other side. She put an arm around the smaller woman and spooned her body against her back. Kathryn sighed and Seven kissed her bare shoulder gently.

"You will not touch me again," she said softly, kissing the back of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Two Days Later~~

Seven did not speak as she followed the captain into her Ready Room. She waited until the doors were shut.

"You are siding with B'elanna Torres over me?" Seven demanded.

"She's Chief Engineer, Seven, it's her department," Kathryn retorted, striding to the replicator for a coffee. She and the beautiful Borg had been butting heads the last few days and it was giving her a headache.

"But Captain I __need__ the extra power in the Astrometrics Lab," she insisted.

"If B'elanna says she can't spare the power, I'm not going to order her to do it," Kathryn answered, turning to face Seven, finding her standing close.

"That is the wrong decision and you know it, Kathryn," Seven said, her voice low.

"We're on duty, Seven," the captain growled. "I'm your captain. You don't get to argue with my orders and you sure as hell don't get to tell me how to run this ship."

" __You__ are the one making this personal, __Captain__ . You are siding with B'elanna because you are angry with me for refusing to let you touch me."

Kathryn's face flushed as red as her command tunic.

"How __dare__ you imply that I can't separate my professional life from my personal. I assure you when I put on this uniform I am a __vastly__ different person than who I am when we are alone."

She had an idea suddenly and her anger seemed to dissipate. When she smiled, Seven looked confused.

"Meet me in Holodeck 2 after your duty shift, Seven," the captain said. "That's an order."

"...Okay," Seven said, frowning slightly


	3. Chapter 3

Seven stepped into an unfamiliar Holodeck program. It appeared to be some sort of dungeon. Dimly lit by torches on stone walls. There was a stone table in the middle of the room. She heard Kathryn enter behind her.

"Computer, seal these doors with encryption code Janeway-Alpha-nine and mark Seven of Nine and myself as Unavailable, only to be disturbed for a Red Alert."

The computer beeped in compliance and Seven turned to face her.

"What are we doing here...Captain?" Seven inquired, quirking her ocular implant at the command uniform.

"You've been getting too big for your britches, Seven, as my Daddy would say," Kathryn said, invading the Borg's personal space. "I think it's time you had a little lesson in command structure. I wouldn't want you getting confused."

Seven cocked her head, intrigued. She inclined her head for Kathryn to continue.

"Bend over. You can grab the table for support. Face forward and do not look at me."

"I will comply...Captain," Seven answered, curious about the shift in Kathryn's attitude and demeanor. She liked it.

Seven did as told, gripping the table as she leaned over. She did not look behind her but heard Kathryn moving around behind her. She heard her come closer but was completely unprepared when a strap of leather came down on her ass with a crack. Even through the biosuit it stung and Seven shot up in surprise.

"Down," Kathryn said, pressing her back and Seven resumed her position. "You are being punished-" *smack* "for insubordination" *smack* "-and for defying a commanding officer-" *smack* "-and undermining the Captain's authority." *smack* "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain," Seven gasped, biting back a moan as she was struck again. The blows were barely damaging, just enough for her nanoprobes to swarm to the area. Seven found herself enjoying the sensation.

When Kathryn delivered a tenth blow, she stopped. She laid her hand flat on Seven's ass. She could feel the heated flesh through the biosuit.

"Take this off," Kathryn commanded. "Take off your biosuit or give me a damn good reason why you won't."

Note: I really enjoyed spanking Seven! I just had to tell y'all that. I was grinning like a cheshire cat the whole time!


	4. Chapter 4

Seven straightened up and turned to face the captain, hands clasped behind her back. Her butt stung and her face felt flushed.

"I have a reason, Captain."

"Explain," she ordered.

"If you touch me, I may get distracted enough to damage you with my Borg hand."

"But I __like__ to be hurt, Seven," Kathryn insisted, then glanced down to the belt in her hand. "Sometimes."

"I am not going to seriously damage you! Broken bones, torn muscles, blood vessels-"

"Nothing the Doctor couldn't fix if-"

"I could __kill__ you and not even know it for the duration of an orgasm, Kath-Captain!" Seven said, exasperated.

"You won't," Kathryn said with a smile, shaking her head. "It will be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"I know you, Seven of Nine. You can't hurt me. You love me."

"I- wha-" Seven stammered.

"Take off your biosuit and lay on the table, Seven," the captain ordered.

"But what if-"

"Do you trust me? All or nothing, Seven. Will you comply?" she asked, echoing the words the

blonde had spoken to her the first time.

"...I will comply."

Seven of Nine reached for the clasp of her biosuit. Kathryn watched, holding her breath, as Seven peeled away the fabric from inch after inch of creamy pale flesh.

"You are perfect," the captain whispered when the Borg stood naked before her.

Seven quirked her ocular implant.

"I possess many flaws, I assure you. Scars...implants..."

"Those don't look like flaws to me, Seven. They're beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain. Do you want me to lay on my back or on my stomach?" she asked, approaching the table.

"Lie on your back with your arms above your head. Wait – let your hair down first."

"I will comply, Captain."

Seven pulled out the pins that held her hair in place and her blonde hair fell in locks around her shoulders.

Seven sat on the edge of the table, the stone cool on the heated flesh of her ass. She scooted back carefully before laying down. She clasped her hands above her head.

"Like this, Captain?"

"Yes...God you are the image of perfection. I wish I had a holoimager...or an eidetic memory. Computer – play Audio File Janeway Classical Composition 2."

Immediately the sound of __Piano Sonata #14__ filled the holodeck. Kathryn approached the table, drinking in the sight of Seven naked, on display for her. She went tot he head of the table and got the chains Seven had not noticed.

Seven was silent as Kathryn fastened the cuffs around each of her wrists, then moved to the foot of the table.

"Spread your legs for me, Seven," she commanded.

Seven complied unabashedly and Kathryn saw her wet, pink sex for the first time.

"I do not have hair there like you do. I asked the Doctor, he said he did not see the need to stimulate the hair follicles on my lower body because most human women remove the hair from everywhere but their head," Seven explained. "It is strange."

"It is common to," the captain nodded in agreement.

"I like the hair between your legs," Seven said bluntly.

"Thank you," Kathryn said with a faint smile, fastening more chains around the Borg's legs.

When the cuffs were secure, Kathryn began to slowly trace her fingers lightly along Seven's smooth skin, starting at her ankle. She watched, fascinated, as goosebumps erupted behind her touch and Seven shivered. She trailed her fingers up her calf, along a Borg implant similar to the one on her bicep. Seven gasped when she touched her there.

"Is this too painful?" Kathryn inquired.

"No, Captain, it is not painful. It is...very sensitive."

"I see. Are all of your implants this sensitive?"

"Yes, Kathryn," Seven answered, gasping slightly as Kathryn traced the skin of her implant again.

"Yes __what__ ?"

"Yes Captain," Seven amended.

"Good girl," she said and dipped her head to kiss the implant. A shiver went through Seven and Kathryn smiled.

She held her lips lightly against Seven's skin and traced her way up her thigh, to her hip. She could smell the scent of Seven's arousal and when she reached the next implant, on her hip, Seven's body spasmed. Kathryn lifted her head to look down at the blonde. Her Borg hand was closed tight in a fist.

"You've denied yourself in every one of our...encounters. That can't be very comfortable," Kathryn said, tracing the implant, making the Borg twitch.

"It is not," Seven breathed.

"I bet I could make you cum without even touching you...or I could bring you to release right now," she said, trailing her fingers to the smooth, wet skin of her sex. Seven's back arched off the table.

"Please, Captain," Seven groaned as Kathryn slipped a finger between her wet folds and teased her entrance.

"Luckily, I'm a much nicer Top than you are," Kathryn said, slipping one slender finger into the wet opening. It was impossibly tight, no way she could fit more than one finger in. She gasped in amazement as the hot velvet walls began to contract around her finger.

"Captain!" Seven cried aloud as she came. Kathryn moved quickly, without removing her finger, and fastened her mouth over Seven's swollen clitoris. She pushed the blonde into a second, stronger orgasm before she'd even finished the first. Seven screamed again, her back arching off the table.

Seven's body went limp and Kathryn was able to remove her finger. She gave her clit a kiss before looking up to see Seven was not moving.

"Seven? Seven!" Kathryn said, shaking her shoulders. Seven opened her blue eyes with a gasp and sat up. Neither of them noticed that she had broken the chain that held her wrist.

"That was incredible," Seven said, breathing hard.

"What, dying?" Kathryn asked sarcastically. "I wasn't trying to kill you."

"If that was death, you may kill me repeatedly," Seven said. Kathryn laughed.

"I plan on repeating it. I have the holodeck reserved for three hours. I may even be convinced to...relinquish command to you for part of that time."

Seven's eyes lit up.

"I think I love you, Captain!" she declared.

"I love you, too, Seven," she replied with a chuckle. "Now lay back down. I'm not done explaining the Chain of Command to you."

THE END


End file.
